cent deux ans
by ylg
Summary: [post série, spoil tome 20] un siècle après la fin de la guerre, Mikaël rend visite à Raphaël. drôles de retrouvailles... certaines choses auront forcément changé, d'autres pas. [MikaëlRaphaël]


**Titre : **cent deux ans  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Fandom :**Angel†Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couples : **Mikaël, Raphaël, Barbiel ; indices de Mikaël/Raphaël et de Barbiel/Raphaël  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Yuki Kaori, merci pour la création de ces personnages, même si leur histoire est parfois embrouillée.

Timeline/Spoil éventuel : post série, un siècle plus tard.

fic écrite en réponse à une requête d'Ishime sur fic sur demande, où il était question, entre autres, du réveil de Raphaël et ses retrouvailles avec Mickaël.

oOo

Dire que Mikaël se lassait d'attendre était un euphémisme. Mikaël n'avait jamais supporté d'attendre, pourtant il avait attendu toute sa vie, un peu d'attention. Il avait attendu l'amour de son grand frère, il avait joué autant qu'il pouvait avec les limites de la patience de Raphaël, attendant de voir quand il ne pourrait plus le supporter. Il attendait le réveil de cet imbécile qui comatait dans un caisson d'hibernation, toute son énergie brûlée. Que de temps perdu…

Le jour où enfin Raphaël se réveilla, Mikaël mit un point d'honneur à lui reprocher d'avoir mis si longtemps. Pas question de pleurer d'émotion à le voir enfin remis, tiens !

« Ah… Mikanou… tu es là ?  
-Je passais juste par hasard. Ne vas surtout pas croire que je m'inquiétais pour toi. D'ailleurs depuis le temps, je ne sais même plus ce qu'on fiche là.  
-On ?  
-Ce que_tu_ fiches dans cet état. Ça m'intéresse pas.  
-Ben tiens… euh, au fait, ça fait combien de temps ?  
-Cent deux ans, trois mois, cinq jours, huit heures, sept minutes et trois secondes, » répondit Mikaël du tac au tac.

Raphaël contempla longuement le visage de Mikaël. Ce garçon n'avait jamais su mentir… du moins, autrefois, il ne savait pas. Aujourd'hui, ses traits durcis s'obstinaient à ne rien refléter. Jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Mikaël soupira, excédé.  
« Je plaisaaante ! j'en sais rien, moi, combien de temps ça fait exactement ! Comme si j'allais me fatiguer à compter !  
-Cent deux ans, trois mois, cinq jours, à plus ou moins quelques heures, intervint Barbiel. J'ai là la fiche de mise en congélation, avec la date. Belle estimation, Maître Mikaël. Contente de vous revoir en bon état, Maître Raphaël. »  
Nouveau regard appuyé.

« Ouais, bon, ronchonna Mikaël. Évidemment j'ai dit ça au pif. Si vraiment j'avais passé ma vie à te regarder pioncer, tu penses bien que j'aurais pas regardé la pendule pour passer le temps non plus.  
-Reformule ça de manière compréhensible ? ça ne m'a pas l'air très logique…  
-Oui, tout le monde sait que malgré son grand cœur, la réflexion n'est pas le point fort de Maître Mikaël. Et que même s'il avait voulu, il aurait rapidement perdu le compte du temps qui passe. Moi en tout cas, si j'avais passé cent deux ans à contempler votre visage endormi, Maître Raphaël, j'aurais perdu toute notion du temps. »

Mikaël maugréa quelque chose à propos des gonzesses et de leurs idées tordues. En tendant l'oreille, on aurait pu l'entendre demander à ne pas être fourré dans le même sac.

« C'est ce que tu as fait ?  
-Mais ça va pas, non ? »  
Mikaël agrippa Raphaël et se mit en devoir de le secouer comme un prunier en beuglant :  
« Tu me prends pour quoi, exactement ?  
-Aaah, du calme. Ne maltraite pas le pauvre petit malade que je suis.  
-Oui, et, Maître Mikaël, je vais devoir vous demander de surveiller où vous mettez vos mains, je vous prie. Que je ne vous reprenne plus à faire des bêtises avec le corps de Maître Raphaël…  
-De quoi ? »

Cette fois, l'interrogation dans les yeux de Raphaël n'était plus entièrement feinte. Mikaël se gratta la tête, embarrassé.  
« Ben, y'a une fois, je voulais te dessiner au marqueur sur le corps, j'ai même pensé à te tatouer le même dragon que le mien, mais ta Barbiel, là, a catégoriquement refusé de me laisser ouvrir ton bocal. Elle disait que t'allais pourrir si on te décongelait trop vite.  
-Et alors ?  
-Alors je lui ai conseillé de rajouter du vinaigre puisque t'avais tellement l'air d'un cornichon comme ça. Ça lui a pas plus et elle m'a fichu dehors. »

Barbiel fit semblant de ne rien entendre. Raphaël prit le temps de digérer cette information.  
« Nooon, j'plaisante, corna de nouveau Mikaël ; évidemment qu'elle m'a pas fichu dehors, je suis l'ange le plus fort du Ciel ! »  
Cette fois, Barbiel le regarda de travers. Raphaël aussi.  
« Bon, d'accord, concéda-t-il, en fait j'y ai pensé qu'après être reparti, je lui ai pas vraiment dit ça. »  
Il bouda quelques instants.

« Tu vois. Rien de scabreux._Elle_ en revanche ça m'étonne qu'elle ne te soit pas tombée dessus plus tôt.  
-Tiens c'est vrai : et toi non plus, tu ne m'as même pas fait de câlin pour montrer à quel point tu étais heureux de me voir réveillé. Tu as perdu ton cœur pendant que je dormais, mon Mikanou ? »

Oh que oui. Cent ans de solitude, ça l'avait usé. Raphaël lui avait terriblement manqué, tout ce temps. Mais ça, il n'allait pas lui dire de but en blanc ! À la place, il lui colla une tape sur la tête, comme à un enfant pas sage. Comme Raphaël le faisait pour lui autrefois quand il disait des bêtises en public.

« En fait, les interrompit Barbiel je vais même devoir vous demander de sortir, le temps que j'examine Maître Raphaël.  
-Heh ? »  
Cette exclamation peu élégante provenait du patient en puissance.

« Tu comprends plus le mot « examen » ? Ton cerveau doit être encore sévèrement congelé. À poil et elle va te tripoter de partout ! Là, j'avais raison !  
-Il s'agit juste d'un examen de routine pour s'assurer qu'il se remet bien de son hibernation, que son corps fonctionne correctement. Et, si non, je verrai le nécessaire à faire pour l'aider à se remettre en marche. Non, rien à avoir avec ce qu'il pratiquait sur des patientes ne souffrant que du mal d'amour, précisa-t-elle.  
-Non, c'est pas ça. Barbiel… depuis quand tu t'y connais en médecine ? »  
Elle haussa les épaules : « Il fallait que quelqu'un vous remplace pendant votre longue absence. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas vos pouvoirs de guérison, mais j'ai bien acquis tous les aspects mécaniques et médicaux nécessaires au maintien d'un corps céleste. »

L'examen terminé et Raphaël réinstallé plus confortablement pour achever de se remettre, Barbiel se retira, laissant son chef retrouver seul son meilleur ami. À regret sans doute, mais elle savait que Mikaël passerait toujours avant tout le reste auprès de Maître Raphaël.

« Mikaël. Tu as… grandi…  
-Gaffe à ce que tu dis, Belle au Bois Dormant !  
-On dirait que tu as pris un bon centimètre. Peut-être même un centimètre et demi.  
-Dans tes rêves. C'est toi qui t'es tassé pendant que tu roupillais. »

Pourtant, ça ne serait pas impossible. L'absence de son meilleur ami, pour prendre soin de son besoin d'affection et de reconnaissance, cent années durant, l'avait forcé à mûrir. Cela aurait bien pu se répercuter sur son apparence, après tout. Ou bien, ce n'était peut-être vraiment juste qu'une impression, depuis le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus… qui sait ?

L'espace d'un instant, Raphaël envisagea de demander à Barbiel d'examiner aussi son Mikanou, et de ne pas oublier la toise à mesurer. Pour le taquiner comme dans le temps. Pour faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, de plaisanter un peu.  
Et finalement, non, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ça. Cela ne ferait rire aucun des deux. Il redevint sérieux. Comme devrait l'être un Ange Élémental de retour après une longue absence.

« En tout cas, tes yeux… quelque chose a changé. Tu as l'air plus vieux.  
-Laisse tomber ça, tu veux ? »  
Mikaël était prêt à se camper à nouveau dans sa bouderie.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, que je demande plutôt quelles conneries tu as faites pour t'en tenir à ton rôle de sale môme insupportable, à part des graffiti sur la vitre de ce caisson –qui soit dit en passant, espèce de petit irresponsable, coûte une fortune ?  
-Plaisante pas avec ça, ou tout convalescent que tu es, je te botte les fesses !  
-Maître Mikaël, attention à ce que vous proposez : cela pourrait être mal interprété, rit la voix Barbiel depuis la pièce voisine. »

« Au moins me mettre au courant de ce qui est arrivé, alors ? je ne sais même pas si l'Ange Salvateur a atteint son but, avec tout ça… »  
Mikaël se carra sur sa chaise et adopta un ton formel, imitant les rapports que Camaël lui faisait et qu'il n'écoutait que distraitement. Il se mit en devoir de lui résumer cent ans d'histoire officielle, de reconstruction du Royaume des Cieux, de surveillance des Enfers, de restructuration hiérarchique. Il donna des nouvelles plus personnelles d'Uriel et de Jibrill. Petit à petit, son ton se fit moins formel, il retrouvait sa propre voix. Il sema même son récit d'anecdotes sur tel ou tel ange.

Quand il eut fini, Raphaël était certain d'avoir retrouvé son Mikanou d'avant et eut alors tout loisir de regretter de l'avoir laissé seul tant de temps. Mais, sur le moment, il ne pouvait pas ne pas sauver Barbiel, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Mikaël lui-même lui en aurait fait reproche, une fois la bataille finie : à l'entendre parler sérieusement aujourd'hui, il en était certain.  
Et malgré ces retrouvailles, ce fut le nouveau Mikaël qui se leva de lui-même et prit congé :  
« Bon, ben, maintenant que tu sais tout, je vais pas t'assommer plus longtemps avec mes commérages. Barbiel me ficherait à la porte, de toute façon. Et si tu veux encore les potins de qui fricote avec qui dans ton dos, c'est à elle qu'il faudra demander. »

Au moment de franchir la porte toutefois, il se retourna pour lui lancer :  
« Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! J'comprends pas comment on peut encore te demander de te reposer après que tu aies pioncé si longtemps, mais tu vas voir, je reviens d'embêter demain sans faute ! T'as trente six mille trucs à rattraper et j'te lâcherai pas, na ! »

_Merci, Mikanou. Et pardon_, murmura-t-il à l'intention de la porte close. Il faudrait encore qu'il répète ces mêmes mots à Barbiel, quand elle repasserait le voir, aussi. Et peut-être qu'ensuite, il pourrait effectivement tenter de rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

oOo

(pour quelque chose de plus léger sur Mikaël qui s'ennuie pendant ce temps, j'ai aussi une petite fic bien plus courte, dans mon recueil "tentations")


End file.
